the planet of the Bathergons
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: when another Bathergon appears does that mean that Aqua is not alone read and find out. I don't own TMNT only my oc and her race. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Morandus was killed by Aqua, Aqua herself was now 18 human years old her fur was now brighter then ever as were her eyes. On this night Aqua sat on the edge of the roof staring into space when Mikey sat next to her hanging his feet over the edge.

"hey sis what's wrong you've not said anything since we started patrol. Aqua sighed not looking at her brother saying.

"I was just thinking when I killed Morandus I could of just made all of my kind extinct" Mikey placed his hand on her shoulder saying reassuringly.

"hey he was a bad dude you had no choice but to kill him" Aqua sighed again not feeling any better when her ears twitched and rose. She turned to a rooftop a few feet away and saw blaster fire coming from Krang guns. Aqua and the guys ran towards the blaster fire and Leo threw a smoke bomb allowing them to destroy the Krang droids. When the smoke cleared Aqua gasped when she saw a male Bathergon standing in front of her. He had dark brown fur with small patches of light brown on his sides his wings started brown but going up turned dark green. His left leg was a panther but his right leg was that of a dragon his scales were still dark brown though the same occurred to his back legs. His eyes were also dark green with a hint of brown at the centre. After a few minutes he smiled and bowed to Aqua.

"Princess Aqua it is amazing to finally meet you" Aqua's eyes went wide.

"oh I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong person I'm not a princess" he simply shuck his head.

"no you are believe me" He pulled a small leather satchel out and got out an envelope handing it to her. The envelope was plain white with small golden patterns around the edge and it had a fancy seal on it. After opening it Aqua read it out loud.

 _Dear Princess Aqua_

 _You are to be coroneted on the 9th of April on the planet Bathergorian_

 _I hope to see you before then_

 _yours sincerely_

 _Saintlight_

Aqua was still stunned but was able to pay attention to the male Bathergon.

"come here tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn and I'll take you to the planet" before he left Aqua yelled to him.

"wait what's your name?" He turned around yelling back.

"I'm Fallenleaf"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Splinter, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Aqua arrived on the roof each holding a bag holding most of their possessions. Just as the sun began to rise Fallenleaf finally arrived he had his satchel on his shoulder and was holding a white disk. After he landed he told everyone to place their hands on the disk after which they were teleported to a desert like place. The guys were thrown across the sand where as Splinter landed swiftly and the Bathergons glided to the floor. Aqua ran up the sandy hill and saw a city that seemed to be made entirely made of gold.

"you guys have got to see this" As the group went into the city many Bathergons stared at Aqua not noticing the five mutants behind her. Fallenleaf brought them to a large palace where Aqua noticed a group of white Bathergons. They were snow white with gold markings they also wore gold helmets with white visors which covered their eyes. "who are they?" Fallenleaf turned to look at them.

"oh their the Elite guards they only protect the royal family or the elders of the citys" Before Aqua could ask any more questions a older looking Bathergon entered the room he was white with stripes of light yellow. He walked up to Aqua bowing his head saying.

"ah princess Aqua it is a honour to finally meet you" Aqua smiled.

"hello you must be Saintlight?" nodding his head he looked to Fallenleaf.

"Fallenleaf can you show the guests to their rooms please?" As Aqua entered her room she saw that it was large with a four poster bed. It had a large balcony which exited to a beautiful cherry blossom garden. The bedroom also had a large bathroom to the side of the room. Aqua found it very hard to sleep that night she was excited for tomorrow but she soon found herself falling asleep. The next morning Aqua was woken up by a gentle knocking on her door as she opened her eyes Aqua saw a female Bathergon entering the room with a outfit of some kind. Soon Aqua was wearing a long silk dress which let her wings spread out still. As she sat down on the large red throne Saintlight approached her with a small silver crown with four dark blue sapphires in. As he went to place the crown on her head a black spike shot through the crown and narrowly missed Aqua's head pinning itself to the wall. Aqua ducked placing her paws over her head. The elite guards sprang into action readying their guns at any possible threat after what seemed like hours a shadowy figure appeared behind Aqua grabbing her by her shoulder whilst placing a knife to her throat.

Everyone readied their weapons at the creature's head as it hissed.

"Ah my master will be very pleased that I was the one to capture the princess" Aqua from her restrained place growled.

"you better let me go right now"

"ha what are you gonna do? your just a weak pathetic-" suddenly Aqua stretched out her wings and hit the shadow creature back making it stumble backwards. She then shot her blue fire breath at it burning it until she then sliced through its neck with her claws reducing it to a pile of burning ash. Aqua watched as a gentle wind blew it away as it disappeared Aqua asked in shock.

"what on earth was that?" The captain of the Elite guards walked up sifting through what was left of the pile of ash.

"I have a idea but I really hope it isn't the case" At this point Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Splinter walked up Leo asking.

"why? what was it?" The captain sighed.

"It was a Shadowling"

"oh no not a Shadowling!" Mikey screamed out. "wait, what's a Shadowling?" a Elite guard walked up to them.

"a Shadowling is almost like a Bathergon but it misses some key elements like it doesn't have a soul and it doesn't show any signs of empathy" the Elite guard continued. "The only thing is that they don't normally attack by themselves you see Shadowlings can only exist if they are summoned by something or someone" Suddenly a elite guard ran up to the captain.

"Sir I think we have a situation the shard that was fired it's a Shadow shard" the captain looked at the shard in disbelief.

"but that's impossible the only Bathergons that can control that are-"

"Shadow Bathergons!" a voice suddenly called out. From the rafters of the roof a figure could now be seen. All that was seen was a black figure with blood red eyes that stared at Aqua. It suddenly swooped down charging for Aqua when the Elite guards attacked it but with a few swipes all of the guards were down and the figure even managed to knock down the turtles and Splinter. The figure began stalking closer to Aqua who stayed strong not backing down. Now the figure was closer Aqua could see that it was wearing a black cape with a hood that was covering its face. When the Bathergon was close enough it pulled the hood down and she could see what it really looked like.

This Bathergon had a head of a dragon and the body of panther one of its wings was a bat but the other was a dragons. The tail was a dragons as well as the two front paws being dragons and the two back paws being that of a panther. The entire Bathergon was black with red patches its eyes shown bright against its dark fur and scales. The Bathergon now growled menacingly at Aqua.

"ah Princess Aqua I must say it has been a long time" Aqua asked the Bathergon trying her best to not sound scared.

"who are you? and how do you know me?"

"of course you won't remember me you were only little when I saw you. My name is Damon but of course you still won't remember me" He looked at Aqua. "perhaps it is best but I am not here to relieve memory's I have a proposition for you"

"what is it?" Aqua asked almost frightened.

"I will only ask you this once. Join me and we can take over the galaxy starting with this planet" Aqua was taken back but knew the right answer in her heart.

"no I would never side with a brute like you" Damon roared in anger and suddenly jumped attacking Aqua biting near her neck when suddenly a Bo staff knocked him away. The turtles blocked Aqua off from Damon who growled yelling.

"I promise you this Aqua you will regret this choice believe me"


End file.
